User talk:Wagnike2
You mind telling me WHY? you deleted my page just because you felt like it? I have reported you to Wiki I am not letting you get away with this!!!! Dragon's Dogma Walkthrough page Hello, I was wondering about revising the Dragon's Dogma Walkthrough page, which lists all the quests. More specifically, I thought it may be better to arrange it as a head "Category" page, pretty much like "Characters" and "Locations". Do you agree, or would you rather keep it organized as it is? Tharrald 07:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quest page I'm fine with your decision. Still, I feel like the quest page lacks visibility/exposure. Shouldn't we insert a link on Dragon's Dogma main page or something? Tharrald 16:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) NPCs Just wanting to make sure you're talking to the NPCs before you're adding them here to make sure they're not pawns. Some of the names seem a little odd. Firedale2002 16:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I made a Pawn(offline) Link on the Pawns page, this is because Generic Pawns that you find offline to fallow the Arisen are custom Generated to match the Arisen's level, if you post EVERY pawn, your gonna flood the NPC catagory, please only Post Pawns such as Barnaby, Joye, Delec, Akim, and Rook, Do not post Generic Creations. Their's an infinate number. if you feel like posting every offline Pawn you see, theirs a place you can list them on the subtopic please use that, thank you. Grizlapoli 17:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The Noid! I remember him. Big pizza thief. Ever play his game on the NES. Played that quite a bit as a kid :) Admin Inquiry Wagnike 2, how are you? I would like to request Admin privelages for the Dragon's Dogma wikia..I've contributed several pages and edits to this Wikia At this time I'm rank #1 on the board, and currently a chat moderator. I've noticed the traffic has increased on contributions and several pages are getting duplicated from time to time. Noticed several pages need deleting also. Admin has been trying to keep up with this. But would love to contribute my help also. Feel free to check my edits and profile for my resume :). Thx for your consideration ObsidianDraconis (talk) 14:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) An article I built from scratch: Trading and Gifting The Noid! I remember him. Big pizza thief. Ever play his game on the NES? Played that quite a bit as a kid :) ObsidianDraconis (talk) 03:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Inquiry Hey again Wagnike. Would like to put in for Bureaucrat status for the Dragon's Dogma wikia. I've been admin for awhile now. Most of current admin and Bureaucrats have recently been inactive. Done a lot of upgrading and clean up to the Wikia including a new front page. Feel free to check it out. Would like to have the status to help develop the wikia especially when sequels start coming out for it. Thanks for your time. Take Care. Dragon's Dogma Admin 08:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC) AWB Approval Hey Nic. Sure, no problem. Went ahead and added your username to the list for you. Notice you were adding multilangual links to the articles. I'm guessing AWB would be helpful to you in that aspect as well. Thanks for the help. Dragon's Dogma Admin 23:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC)